


Then I defy you, stars.

by Zyrl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble Collections, F/F, Fluff, Humor, I promise I'm adding more tags to this as I go along, I'm just so weak about supercorp being gentle with each other, It's also sappy because I wrote it, Lena "Deserves all the Hugs" Luthor, SO MUCH FLUFF, Soft Supercorp, SuperCorp, maybe a little bit of angst?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyrl/pseuds/Zyrl
Summary: A collection of drabbles for soft supercorp, mostly focused on Lena and Kara's dynamic. And since I'm a sucker for semi-angst with a lot of sappy and fluffy scenes, these will mostly contain those themes.





	1. And she became stardust;

**Author's Note:**

> This is slightly AU, I think? I don't really know much about the information on Krypton in the comics and television series, but I'd like to think Kara would feel this way if the premise were part of their culture back in Krypton. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

“Tell me more about Krypton,” Lena prompted as she shifted, her mind is slightly hazy, and the chipped paint on the edges of Kara’s ceiling were blurry. She was trying not to place all of her weight against Kara but it was a failing battle- not that the Kryptonian probably minded or even felt it very much.

Kara didn’t mind of course, she pulled Lena closer and accommodated the new weight against her own.

“Similar to greek mythology, in Krypton we also had multiple Gods,” Kara whispers against Lena’s temple, fingers absently tracing the small patch of exposed skin from where Lena’s shirt rode up from all the shifting.

“You see, stars would be formed, pass away and be reborn. And in our history, in our culture, some stars, some Gods, once they pass away, they would be given a choice to exist amongst us.”

Kara’s body was warm, and her voice warmer, lulling Lena into a state where she’s almost asleep but is not. She feels ompletely relaxed, breathing evenly against the slope of the blonde’s collarbone.

“Though they would have no memory of being Gods; nor have powers, they were always... there's simply something about them that draws you, something that would make you feel that this person is extremely exceptional. They would be noted in history as some of the most influential people who lived, they would be catalysts into forging Krypton’s culture, history, and technology. They would come to represent the best parts of us.” Kara murmurs softly, almost reverently.

Lena is almost asleep now, and she feels the warmth of Kara’s lips press softly against the top of her head.

“And I think, if such a belief were also practiced in this world, if the stars were given the chance to live and be human, they would be a lot like you.”

Later, much later, when Lena wakes up to the arms of a dozing superhero glowing in the soft moonlight, she was at least ninety percent sure that Kara is the Kryptonian Goddess reborn from the dust of dying stars.


	2. and your voice became home;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one is actually based from a conversation I've had with my best friend (which go figure: I'm completely in love with and no, it didn't have a happy ending, but I hope these two does). It's also pre-relationship! So totally not giving you the angsty best friend vibes of does she like me or does she like like me. 
> 
> As usual, hope you enjoy! Any grammatical mistake/error you find is mine. Lord knows I can't edit for shit.

Lena does not know how they’d gotten into that conversation. Honestly, she can’t even remember. It was somewhere between the fifth and sixth glass of wine late on a saturday’s girls night where they’d have Alex, Maggie and Sam to catch up with each other’s week.

It was between lounging separately from the couch with Sam sandwiched between them until Alex reminded Maggie she had an early shift in the morning, and Ruby sends a text message to Sam asking what time she would be home.

It was around that time after everyone else has left when Kara and Lena, inevitably, without prompt or even noticing, would fall (sit) next to each other as if occupying the space beside the other person was the most natural thing for their bodies to do.

So, they sat there.

Playing twenty questions.

“I still think coming up with random facts that we don’t already know about each other would be more challenging, Kara.” Lena says, in a sluggish way- with that perfect tone of a lazy morning rasp in her voice- against Kara’s shoulder.

“Come on! Lena, this will be fun. Okay? You can ask me any question, and I’ll get to do the same. The only rule is we can’t ask whatever either one of us has asked before.” Kara says as she shifted, transferring the glass of (alien) wine on her right hand to her left, wrapping the recently freed limb around Lena’s shoulder.

Lena snorts against the sleeve of Kara’s shirt, finding her drunken enthusiasm unbearably adorable.

“Fine, I will humor you,” Lena says eventually.

“Ladies first!” Kara says with a flourish.

Lena lifts her head to look at Kara and smirks.

“Okay, if you’re given a chance to have a super power, what would it be?”

Kara spluttered since she was at the midst of taking another sip of her wine.

“Lena!” Kara scolds her and whines.

Lena swears she is the most adorable person on earth.

“Come on, serious questions now.” Kara rolls her eyes and they resume their previous position: Lena’s legs underneath her, leaning heavily on Kara’s side, with the side of her head safely tucked against the other girl’s shoulder.

Lena made a humming noise, picking up her wine and taking a small sip before asking:

“If.. if you were to think about home here on earth, where would it be?”

Kara’s shoulder tensed beneath her head, so Lena straightens up with words of apologies already hanging in the corners of her mouth, but Kara looks at her in that undefinable way that Lena is so eager yet so incredibly scared to find out the meaning for so she waits- which honestly feels like eternity, until Kara asks her a question.

“Does it have to be a place?” Kara asks to make sure.

Lena shakes her head no, she would know better than anyone a home does not necessarily need to be a place for you to feel like you belong there.

Kara smiles, that shy, unsure, yet eager smile that she only somehow reserves for Lena.

“I think… the closest feeling of home for me is hearing your voice.”

It’s Lena’s turn to freeze at this moment, her heart thudding painfully, alive, joyous and something she can’t define with words (regardless of the fact that she knew at least six languages), inside her chest.

Kara looks at everywhere else but her, until her blue eyes focuses on that spot in Lena’s wrist. She carefully lifts it up and presses her lips above the beating pulse under Lena’s skin.

Lena blushes red (so much more than what six… seven? glasses of wine did to her) to the tip of her ears.

Kara felt braver, she continues.

“It’s.. just.. your existence. Knowing you’re there. That feels so much like home to me.”

No, Lena does not know how they’d gotten into that conversation. But later, much later, the time between late night and early morning, where the only other sound existing in the room was the sound of Kara’s even breathing, it was Lena’s turn to press a feather light kiss against Kara’s wrist.

She whispers softly, half scared and half wanting Kara to wake up.

“You are my home, Kara Zor-El.”


	3. because flying is never scary with you;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lena gets sick, but refuses to let that stop her from coming into work, so Kara has to persuade her to stay home so she can take care of her.
> 
> Thank you for the wonderful prompt from @supercorp4ever in tumblr. (ps. I do take prompts!)
> 
> As usual, mistakes are mine... yadda, yadda. Hope you enjoy.

Jess is _fantastic_ at her job. It is simply a fact. And because she is in fact, fantastic, she knows Lena would arrive 5 minutes before 9AM. If she had a late night going over what Jess deems important enough to take home, her boss would be by the office no later than 10AM. And, if it was a monday morning, which meant Lena had either spent the (Sunday) night at Kara’s or stayed much, much later for their weekly girl’s night, then Lena would have already sent a message to rearrange her schedule and that she would be arriving after lunch. 

Which is why Jess was perplexed when it’s been twenty minutes past eleven o’clock and she’s had to shuffle her boss’ morning schedule to acommodate her absence, yet her mobile phone stayed silent.

And as soon as she’s had a thought and figured out what might have happened, she hears the familiar click clack of Lena Luthor’s usual killer heels heading towards her way.

Jess lifts her head to give her boss the usual greeting but stops only half a second short (Because she’s _fantastic_ at her job, okay, and even though her boss looks like complete shit, she’s not going to say it. Maybe. She’s honestly contemplating this, she's wildly wondering how on hell Lena manages to walk on four inch heels whilst battling some form of illness) before saying her usual good morning and handing over Lena’s important files.

Also. That is not to say her boss isn’t beautiful, it was, well. It’s just very much obvious that Lena has quite literally dragged herself out of bed, and even with the flawless makeup covering the dark areas beneath her eyes, she still looked like she didn't even catch a wink of sleep the night before.

She hears the familiar crackle of the intercomm.

“Jess, could you bring me the files for Vyztech’s merger please?” Lena's voice sounding breatheir than normal.

Jess sighed at her boss’ stubbornness, but grabs the file nonetheless and moves towards her office.

“Ms. Luthor, perhaps staying home today would be best? You don’t look well.” Jess tries, even though she knows its futile.

Lena waves her off of course, saying it’s just a stubborn cold. 

Well, alright then. There is but _one thing_ to do. Lena really hasn’t given her much of a choice. 

Jess dials a number and it rings only twice before the person on the other line answers.

“Hey Jess! What’s up? Is Lena okay?” 

Jess smiles to herself. She _is_ fantastic at her job. And if remaining like so means calling their resident superhero to persuade her boss to take a day off because she’s sick, well. It’s simply a part of her job. 

* * *

 

Lena scowls at the paper flat on her desk. She’s read the same paragraph about five times but absorbed none of it. She sighed, rubbed her eyes for the nth time that morning and tried to focus what remains of her energy into actually understanding what she's reading.

She was so out of it that she’s barely heard the familiar sound of those heavy boots landing on her balcony, nor the barely noticeable strain of the glass doors as they slid open.

Lena truly only noticed another person’s presence in the room when Kara spoke, and even then, Lena only caught the tail end of the blonde’s (adorable) rant.

“…so Rao help me, I will carry you home if I have to.” Supergirl says decisively as she crosses her arms against her chest. 

_Absolutely adorable_. Lena thinks. 

“Kara, I’m f-”

“No.” Kara cuts her off, shaking her head and already pouting. And it was so, so unfair. 

“Did Jess call you?” Lena leans back against her chair and hums, half wanting to hug Jess and give her a raise and also half wanting to maybe strangle and fire her. 

It’s usually the former, Lena probably can’t survive without her secretary.

“I refuse to answer that question, and no you’re still not staying here at work while you’re sick.” 

Lena tries to reason again but honestly, honestly. She doesn’t have the energy, so when Kara adds the puppy eyes to the pout- effectively changing strategies because Lena knows that the blonde knows it has a 99.9% effectivity- Lena sighs and relents.

“Okay.” She says, heart bursting with affection and hoping to existing and non-existing dieties that it’s not showing on her face. 

Kara instantly beams at this, “Okay? I’m taking you home to rest ri- I mean… if you want? Can I?”

Lena absolutely loves this, the way that Kara, even in her suit would _just be Kara_ with her. All kinds of brave, and confident, and unsure, and earnest and just perfectly adorable. And although on a good day, Lena would almost always defer flying, she really does not think she has the energy to arrange for a car to take her home. Why would she when there’s a set of perfectly capable arms and a warm body willingly wanting to carry her home?

So Lena smiles that smile that she only reserves for Kara. The ones where the warmth reaches her eyes. 

“Yes, of course.”

Kara smiles at her like she’s just told her the secret to the universe. And Lena feels her heart bursting at the seams. She’s so in love with the super hero, it’s not even funny.

But Kara doesn’t know that. And Lena, she has this terrible habit of burying feelings deep, deep down.

So for now she settles with a smile. She shuffles her things around and tells Jess she will be heading home– and for Jess to take the day off too. 

A moment later, they stand side by side on Lena’s balcony. It’s the highest building in the area so no one would really see them take off.

Kara shyly gestures for Lena to place her hands around the hero’s neck.

Lena does so without blushing. Okay, mostly… only with a very minimal amount of blushing.

Kara lifts her with ease, and Lena, try as she might to fight the feeling, instantly melts against the hero’s warmth.

Kara floats slowly, very familiar with Lena’s aversion to flying, so she eases her into it. 

“I’ll take you home now?” Kara says against Lena’s temple, adjusting to secure her hold around Lena’s shoulder and under her knee. 

Lena hears the steady rhythm of Kara’s heart from where her ears are pressed against the blonde’s chest.

“I’m already home,” Lena mumbles against the fabric. 

She doesn’t receive a reply, but she feels the ghost of Kara’s smile as those lips press a careful kiss against the side of her head.

 

 


End file.
